Clone Wars: A Mission Of Survival
by Lord Kass
Summary: On a seemingly ordinary night, the lives of several friends are about to change. starting with the revellation that one amongst them is a Jedi.


**Chapter One:**  
_A Past Revealled_

It had been a scorcher of a day and many people had taken to hiding in homes and air conditioned buildings. But as  
night sunk in and the air cooled, those who had lost the day now walked the nights. A favorite hangout for many was a twenty-  
four hour restaruant located on one of the many main highways cutting through downtown Sloopmak. Sitting in the large back  
booth were a group of five friends-laughing and enjoying themselves. Cluttered near the edge of the table were various empty  
plates and glasses waiting for free refills. Amongst the group there was three woman and two men, the only person missing,  
another man was out of town on this night and was unable to join in the regular festivities. The group currently consisted of:  
Amber(a short spunky girl wearing a black sweater and had her brownish hair tied back in a sloppish yet fashinable bun),  
Brian(A tan man, wearing a slogan sweater, he had spikey black hair and was one of the tallest of the guys in the groun),  
Richard(A tall man with brown hair falling into his eyes, tonight he wore shorts and a long thin shirt over a black shirt),  
Liane(a "Shifty-eyed' blonde woman, and Brian's girlfriend, she was wearing her usual blue jeans and paige sweater),  
and Holly (a medium sized woman with shaggy blue black hair. she was wearing black flare pants and a slightly short black shirt).  
Together these friends were loud and prone to random song, though Liane often groaned at this. It had been just turned past  
midnight and the front of the resturant was busy with the older crowd-Amber began to giggle at the cards in her hand while  
Holly was silently sipping the last of her rootbeer. Stuck between Brian and Amber, Holly would have to fight them to get out  
of the booth whenever nature called.  
'Okay! Its Brian's turn!'  
Amber giggled some more. Holly who had been the first out of this round sighed as she knew what was coming next, seeing  
that Amber's side of the table was completely empty. Liane who would have her turn after Brian's was scowling at her hand  
before shaking it at Brian who eyed who casually.  
'Why? Brian? Why does my deck hate me?'  
She asked, Brian who looked mildly amused by this only shrugged before continuing with his turn. Richard was currently on  
his way back from the washroom, his turn was before Amber's and took the chance to take a break. Holly smiled up at him,  
but her attention was suddenly drawn away from him and to the front doors of the restaraunt. No one else seemed to be  
paying any attention to her until she began to fidgit with her hands, she accidently knocked Amber's arm, while she was taking  
a sip of her Vanilla Ice Tea.  
'Watch it! What are you doing?'  
Amber snapped, trying to pretend to be upset-something is occasionally did to get a kick out of the reaction. Holly knew she  
didn't mean it, but she apologized anyways.  
'Sorry but I...'  
She was cut off as the doors opened and in walked a tall man wearing a strange armoured suit and helmet. Those who had  
noticed his entrance instantly became edgy, it wasn't every day that a man dressed like this walked into the useually quiet little  
restaraunt. He quickly survayed the dining area as if he were looking for someone or something in particular.  
'M...May I help you?'  
the hostess squeeked but the man ignored her and began to walk down the first aisle heading towards the back of the building.  
The whole room seemed to have fallen deafly silent as all eyes followed the man, most knew what he was but didn't know or  
want to know what he was doing there.  
'Keh-who does he think he is?'  
Brian growled before turning back to his game, the others tried to do the same, none had reason to believe the sutied man to  
have any reason to come up to them. unfortunatly the mere presence of this man put them all on nerve-Holly had stopped  
fidgetting and looked as if she was concintrating on something with all her might. Liane watched her for a moment, as a way to  
distract herself from the man but soon became worried for Holly as she thought that she was in some sort of pain.  
"Holly...'  
She began-Holly's eyes snapped open and she looked slightly spaced out, but quickly relaxed and had a grim smirk on her  
face which only confused Liane some more.  
'It was Enedable...'(sp)  
She muttered to herself darkly. Richard had overheard and was about to ask her what she was going on about when the  
strange man came to a stop at their table. He was smirking under his helmet and ignored the dark glares he was receiving from  
most of the people at this table.  
"So,The rumours are true-You are alive.'  
He said-not sure of who he was talking to or whom he was even looking at, Brian deciding to speak up.  
'Excuse us...but do you mind?'  
He growled, clearly annoyed at the man's rude interruptence, he was also eyeing the man with extreme contempt a look that  
scared the others as they had never seen Brian look like this.  
"Interesting company you keep-Where did you pick them up? The Lost boys and girls depot?'  
Chuckled the man, completely ignoring Brian. Liane made a snort of disgust at the last comment, her liking of this man dropping  
to almost the same level as Brian's.  
'Do you mind? This' a private party and we'd appreciate it if you left.'  
Richard quickly replied trying to keep things from getting out of control, as he knew that they were at a serious disadvantage  
and could easily all be hurt or worse if things got that far.  
'I'd be more then happy to oblige-as soon as you hand over the Jedi...'  
The group's jaws dropped mentally as they all glanced at each other in stunned silence. This only seemed to confirm Brian's  
suspecions that the man was clearly mad and wasn't to be taken serisouly.  
'Heh-Your obviously mistaken...'  
'There's no Jedi here...'  
Brian and Amber retorted in such a manner that any one else might think they were trying to pull off the Jedi mind trick.  
However, the man just laughed at this and shook his head in disbelief and slight amusement.  
'So...You haven't told them? A very wise or a very foolish move, Jedi...'  
'We already told you, there is no Jedi at this table. I'm sorry.'  
Again Richard tried to calm the situation hoping that none of his friends wouldn't do something rash that could result in death or  
injury to one or all of them.  
"Fools! Can you not see it? sense it? There's a Jedi right under your noses yet you remain blind!'  
Spat the man, now it was his turn to be shocked at how ignorant the kids seemt to be, at first he thought that they had just been  
covering for their friend, but this proved that they truly were unaware of the truth beside them.  
'This guy's pissin' me off!'  
Brian rushed to his feet, ready to give the man a piece of his mind-but in a flash everyone froze and shut up. The man had seen  
what Brian was trying to do and as Brian was standing he had pulled his gun out which was now shoved against Brian's temple.  
'Tsk,Tsk-Are you willing to have all these kids killed before revealling the truth? You Jedi are more selfish than I thought.'  
'Please...Leave us alone!'  
Liane pleaded, watching in fear as the man's finger tightened around the gun's trigger.  
'Not until I get what I've come here for...'  
With his free hand the man pointed to his target. Slowly as if afraid to turn away from the man, the group turns to see who this  
man was truly after. Sitting silently and still was Holly who was giving the man a very dark glare. Again the table was in an  
uproar as everyone began to protest against what they were being told to believe.How could Holly have been a Jedi all this  
time and not told any of them?  
'Don't you think That if Holly were a Jedi that she would at least told one of us? That we would have found out eventually?  
That's a pretty big thing to keep secret...'  
Amber said more calmly then the others as she was slowly beginning to understand and accept the situation they were in,  
unfortunatly Liane was still paniced and shivering.  
'You know it is possible that YOU are mistaken...alot of people look like Holly...I mean Holly, a Jedi? seriously...'  
Richard listened to the others, he had become oddly silent and was just staring at Holly as if he were trying to read her mind-  
however it was hard as Holly had an expression on her face that could not be read as anything.Amber's eyes glimmered slightly  
as she eyeballed Holly, she wanted to poke her until she spilled but now was not the time and if the man had any say, the time  
may never come.  
'And you associate yourself with such faithless people? Oh well-If you won't admit what you are-I guess this boy's death will  
just have to be on your concious for the rest of your life. Say Nighty Night...'  
All eyes were now on the back table, no one moved or seemed to be breathing as they watched Brian biting back all his urges.  
Tears of anger and fear rolled down Liane's face as she watched what might be the last moments of her boyfriends life.  
'That's Enough! I'll go with you!'  
Holly slammed her fist into the table as she stood, everyone had jumped and were now starring at her with their hearts in their  
throats. Her friends just give her a mixture of expressions, some asking her what she was doing, while seeming to be telling her  
not to go, she ignores them all. The man smirks trumphitly as he lowers the gun and shoves Brian to the ground.Holly slides  
out around the table as the man grabs her around the upper arm and roughly pulls her towards him.  
'Wait! Holly...Is this true?'  
Liane manages to mutter, slowly edging towards Richard-Her face wet with tears and her eyes shining with fear. Holly can't  
bring herself to tell Liane that she's sorry for ever putting them in this situation. Instead she just stares at her with a look of  
sorrow yet hope at the same time.  
'Lets go...'  
She says as the man shoves her ahead of him, walking down the aisle towards the front of the restaraunt-everyone who was  
half hidden now watches as the pair vanishes out the front doors.  
Brian was climbing to his feet while Liane grabbed one of his hands in a move to try and help him. Suddenly Amber lept out of  
her seat and began to make her way around the table.  
'Where are you going?'  
Richard asked, watching as Amber gave up on going around and was currently crawling over the table.  
'Going to help Holly.'  
She replied just before Brian grabbed her and pulled her off the table, causing her to lose balance and land on her knees.  
'Don't be stupid! We all want to help her, but if we foolishly go out there that man will kill us!'  
He growled as he looked at the now loud front, the people were beginning to go back to their business now that it seemed safe  
to do so.  
"I don't care!'  
Amber broke away from Brian and dashed out the emergency doors, causing the alarms to go off. She didn't care as she  
raced around the building-slipping on the wet grass. All she wanted to know is why this man had travelled far and wide to  
track down someone who hadn't done anything...or seemed to have done nothing. She came to a skidding stop when she saw  
the man shove Holly towards a rather beat up speeder bike, Holly wasn't doing anything to retaliate or to defend herself.  
Coming up behind Amber was the others, Brian-Richard and Liane. Amber gave a quick glance back at them as they tried  
to catch her attention before she decided to dash from the safety of the bushes and into the parking lot.  
'Wait!'  
She called breathlessly. Holly was about to mount the bike when she heard her friend call out-the man, a Bounty Hunter also  
heard Amber and turned sharply to face the red faced woman.  
'Amber Get Back!'  
Holly yelled stepping away from the bike, but the bounty hunter was now between her and Amber and he had already drawn  
his gun in a lightning fast movement.  
'Foolish Girl!'  
He chuckled as he aimed for Amber's heart-Holly's eyes went wide as she knew this man would not miss his mark when he  
pulled the trigger.  
'NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!'  
Before anyone could react the bounty hunter was thrown off of his feet and crashed into the ground as if he had been hit by a  
vehicle. Stunned the group looked from the man to Holly who had one arm raised, palm outward.  
'What...was that?'  
Liane asked shakily as if she had missed something, she took a step back and grabbed one of Brian's arms.  
'That would be the wrath of a Jedi.'  
Brian replied, a look of genuine awe crossed his face followed by a brief shadow of fear-amazed that his friend had the use of  
such great power.  
'Holly?'  
Liane stated as if still not believing all that she had seen and heard this night. Brian only nodded this time, his eyes dancing with  
amusement as he was sure that he was the only other one there to notice that Holly had barely even used the force in that  
attack  
Lowering her arm, Holly sighed, she hadn't really ment to have done that-knowing full well that when mixed using the force and  
out of control emotions was not a good mix. She quietly repremanded herself for her loss of control-luckily she had only  
stunned the bounty hunter and not done any farther damage. Amber, being the closest to the crumbled form of the bounty  
hunter looked down at him with a mixture of feelings-part of her hated him for what he had tried to do but at the same time the  
other part of her found him facinating,dangerous and even a little thrilling...some aspects that she secretly liked in life but didn't  
devulge this information lightly.  
'Well...I think we're had enough fun for one night...'  
Brian said forcing a laugh in a move to lighten the mood of the group, they all nodded all wanting nothing more but to go home  
and probably pass out in bed. Holly knew that she wouldn't get any sleep for a while still, for she would have to contact  
several people when she got home before deciding what her next move should be. While everyone slowly allowd themselves  
a moment or two to just reflect, Richard's attention had been caught by something else. He stood at the edge of the lawn,  
starring down the main road as he heard something almost mechanical marching in their direction. At first he couldn't make out  
what it could possibly be, but as the noise grew louder he could see something coming-it wasn't until they passed under a street  
light that he gulped. Wasting no time,Richard dashed to the parking lot where the others were still hanging around waiting for  
him. It was Holly who noticed that something was seriously wrong before becoming rigid and starring out onto the empty  
highway.  
'Richard what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost...'  
Brian said jokingly, not suspecting that anything was actually wrong and that maybe Richard was goofing around.  
'Droids...'  
Holly replied darkly. Richard nodded, he pointed down the road and starred at Holly-  
'Loads of them...I managed to count at least Fifteen before I came this way.'  
he said only seconds before the first blast zipped past them.  
'Get Out Of Here!'  
Holly yelled, dashing towards the road while pulling something silver and metalic from her bag that she wore around her waste-  
it was a beautiful Blue Lightsaber. Liane yelped as more blasts nearly hit them, it was lucky that the Droids didn't have a good  
aim at the angle they were coming in on. Holly shut out her friends as she ran straight at the Droids, deflecting their blasts the  
best she could as they tried to shoot her down-given the fact that she was largely out numbered she was amazed at how few  
blasts missed her redirectioning.  
'C'mon let's go!'  
Brian declared knowing it was not a good idea for them to linger around there, they too had no idea how many droids were  
really on the street nor how many might show up at any minute. He grabbed Liane around the wrist and began pulling her  
towards his/her old model speeder which was parked on the side of the parking lot farthest from the Droid attack. Richard  
quickly followed also not wanting to be around when things got worse-turning back he saw that Amber hadn't moved from her  
spot by the bounty hunter and assumed that she had become frozen with fear.  
'Amber-C'mon! We can't stay here! We'll just be targets and get in Holly's way!'  
he bellowed to his friend. Amber turned to face him, a look of not fear but determination was plastered on her face. She  
opened her mouth to say something when out of the blue the bounty hunter sprung to his feet and grabbed her around the throat  
holding a dagger to her jugular.  
'If I can't have the Jedi...I'll just have to settle for this brat. Perhaps I can lure her to come after you.'  
He hissed mostly into Amber's ear-who remained silent and calm as he dragged her to his bike and forced onto it before  
settling onto it himself.  
'Amber NOOO!'  
Liane cried, watching helplessly as the man drove past them laughing darkly with Amber as his hostage. Brian let go of Liane  
and threw a lose piece of cement at the back of the bike but it was too far to hit.  
'HOLLY! Amber's Gone!'  
Liane cried again, this time loud enough for Holly to hear over the Droid's blasts.  
'WHAT?'  
Holly turned her attention to her friends for just a split second, but it was long enough for a Droid blast to singe her shoulder.  
Blocking several more blasts with the tip of her saber Holly returned to her battle, pivoting to avoid being hit as she sliced  
through her Fifteenth Droid. She now refused to hold back and met the remaining Droids head on, Slicing and deflecting all  
their attacks.  
'Ouch! Run! Ouch!'  
some of them cried as they tried to get away but it was in vaine. soon the small Droid army had been destroyed, leaving Holly  
breathless as she stood slightly battered in the center of a pile of torn metal. Without hesitation Holly quickly made her way  
back to the parking lot, her saber still drawn. She came to a hault at the spot Amber once stood, all that remained as a sign  
that she had even been there was her two shoes. Silently shutting her saber off and putting it away Holly bent down to pick  
up the shoes-knowing that having a barefoot Amber running around was not a good sign. Without so much as a word, Holly  
straightened up and dashed to a vacant speeder, one of the newest models-She sat in the front fiddling with the panal until it  
roared to life, no one would dare come to investigate in fear of another attack from Droids or Bounty Hunters. She was about  
to pull out of the parking lot when she felt and heard someone slam both hands down on the trunk of the speeder.  
'And where do you think your going?'  
Brian demanded not moving from his spot behind the vehicle.  
'To save Amber...where else?'  
She replied as if it were blindly obvious, she hoped that this would make her friend move, but Brian did not.  
'Not without me!'  
Turning, Holly was surprised to see Liane jumping into the passanger side seat and giving her a small grin.  
'We're coming too.'  
Richard exclaimed as both he and Brian got into the back of the surprisingly roomy speeder.  
'It's going to be dangerous...'  
Holly warned turning around in her seat to look back at the guys, Brian shrugged and looked away as if it was nothing new  
while Richard refused to let the small amount of fear show-  
'We know...'  
He replied giving a supportive grin. Going against her better judgement Holly nodded and turned back around in her seat  
before putting the speeder into gear and zipping out of the parking lot, heading down a back alley for cover. They had been  
driving for a few minutes when Richard's attention was brought back to the group silently heading over the bridge, where the  
winds picked up.  
'Hey-I didn't know you could drive one of these.'  
He yelled over the engine and the wind, Grabbing the edge of his seat as they took a turn off rather quickly, almost sending him  
falling into Brian.  
'You never asked.'  
Holly smirked as she replied, not even bothering to glance back as she knew that Richard was giving her an acknowleding nod.  
As they continued in silence Holly took the breif chance to glance in the rearview mirror to see that Brian was just watching  
as the dark scenery zipped by. There was something about the way he was acting that made Holly feel slightly on nerve, she  
couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had to wonder if something was bothering Brian.  
'um...should that be blinking?'  
Liane pointed out, bringing Holly to pull herself back to the speeder. She looked down at the light that Liane was talking about  
and furrowed her eyebrows.  
'Not good.'  
she muttered before clearing her throat so that the others could hear her little announcement.  
'We only have enough fuel to get to the airport, which is where the bounty hunter is headed. so, if you want to get out and go  
home, now would be the time to let me know.'  
'No, we're good.'  
her friends replied after glancing at each other and silently deciding to stay the remainder of the trip. Holly nodded but was  
extremely worried, for them to be stranded so far from the city was not good especially if there were more battle Droids  
hanging around, which she was sure there would be. The rest of the ride was in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts  
and asking their own silent questions. Soon they reached the airport, remaining as far to the outskirts as possible Holly turned  
the lights off and cut the engine so that they would come to a slow silent stop. Before it had even fully come to a stop Holly  
had lept out of her seat and turned to look at her friends-it was far too dangerous for them to come with her and it was best  
that they stick close to the speeder.  
'Stay here...If there are more Droids I don't want you to get hurt, for there would be a far greater number here then back at the  
restaraunt.'  
she stated while pulling a round metalic communications disk from her bag, also grabbing her saber while she had her hand  
in there.  
'If you see anything or vice versa I have my disk set to station three.'  
she finished, setting the disk's communications line. while she was doing this Brian lept out of the back and walked up to her,  
giving her a 'your not leaving me here' look.  
'You'll never find her on your own...this place is too big!'  
he was now inches from her, standing to his full height. Knowing time was against them, Holly shifted her weight and her face  
changed to a very serious one.  
'Brian-It's too dangerous, for you or them. I know what I'm doing. Trust me.'  
'but You'll need back up! I can take a few Droids...they're just stupid machines...'  
protested Brian. Richard and Liane watched the two in silence, they were standing at such an angle that they just became  
silloutes, all features blacked out by a nearby light. they had never seen Brian and Holly argue...not even once...  
'No. Those stupid machine's will kill you without a second's thought. I won't let that happen. I'm not going to let any more of  
my friends get hurt.'  
'But.'  
Brian began to protest again, however this time Holly just shoved the disk into his hands, her face returning to it's normal  
smiling self.  
'Stay here! I'll be back with Amber faster then you'll know it! I promise!'  
with that Holly dashed away and was soon engulfed by the night-Liane got out and put her arms around Brian's waist and  
rested her head on his shoulder.  
'Brian...she knows what she's doing...'  
she said calmly, glancing up at him.  
'There's nothing we could really do that would help.'  
'Maybe...and maybe your wrong...'  
Brian replied to Richard, who was trying to make Brian see the logic in this situation. Liane looked worried, she felt the same  
way as Brian but also knew that it was best they just waited, and if there were no Droids they would probably just slow Holly  
down. In Brian's exhaustion, he seemed to be making hasty decisions and acting rashly, not like his useual self. Looking at the  
round disk in his hands, he sighed, what was he to do? the he hated the most was sitting around and doing nothing, especially  
when he knew that he could do something-even if it were to only act as a distraction. Richard, in a way to keep his mind off  
of the Droids and Amber, had moved to the front of the speeder and began tinkering with it's panals. Hearing the noise Liane  
turned her attention away from Brain and to Richard, she furrowed her eyebrows.  
'Has it not occured to any of us that Holly stole that Speeder?'  
she said thoughtfully, realizing that if they are suspected of grand theift auto they'd all lose they're jobs.  
'Has it not occured to any of us that we're in the one place in this town that has unlimited fuel...?'  
'Richard...Are you emplying we Steal fuel from the airport?'  
Brian asked, a devious grin on his face, but neither Liane or Richard could see it as he still had his back to them. Slowly  
Richard replied, unsure of how to guage Brian's reaction.  
'...yes...'  
'Excellent...Now where would they store the fuel tanks?'  
he finally turned to face the other two, Richard shrugged unsure of what part of the airport they were currently situated. Liane  
quickly scanned the area, she had been here several times when she was younger and as long as they hadn't changed it too  
much she could basically navigate the whole area.  
'Over there...In that large Silo...'  
she pointed to a metalic building a good couple of hundred yards away. Brian quickly smiled, it would be just an adventure  
to get over there and back in the semi darkness.  
'Hang tight...I'll be back with the fuel!'  
He said leaving the disk with Liane and dashing into the night, not even waiting for the others to protest his decision. Liane  
walked back over to the speeder, a look of deep worry etched across her face as she bit her bottom lip.  
'You alright?'  
'I have a bad feeling about this.'  
she replied distantly, starring at the silo as it shimmerd in the artificle light from a neighbouring building. Richard gave her a  
reassuring smile, but he too had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomache.  
'Don't worry-Everything's going to turn out. Holly'll be back with Amber and Brian's gonna bring us the fuel to go home.'  
It sounded plausable,believable-but given the current circumstances, Amber maybe too far gone to save. And who knew what  
awaited Brian at the silo-it was all Liane and Richard to do but wait.  
It seemed like hours but it had only been barely half an hour when the silence of the night was broken. A large explosion far  
behind the two at the vehicle errupted in a mass of fire and depris.  
'What the Hell was that?'  
Liane shouted as she jumped and looked at the raging fire. Richard only shook his head, no longer feeling safe waiting by the  
speeder, he knew that whatever had caused that explosion he didn't want it to run into them. Hastily he turned the ignition for  
the speeder and surprisingly it started with a slight shudder.  
'What are we going to do? We can't leave the others...'  
Laine said grabbing Richard by the arm , he looked at her sympethetically but knew that it was better for them to hide then  
to wait, he was about to tell Liane this when he was cut off by a second explosion. This time much,much closer then the first-  
it cut out all the power in the vacinity of the port. Plunging them into complete darkness, the kind where you can only see  
three inches infront of you. On top of that the speeder finally decided to sputter and die.Leaving the two blind, stranded and  
defenseless. Liane grabbed the disk that Brian had left with them and tried to call for help, but all she got was static...  
'Stupid thing...we've got to tell the others...'  
she trailed off as Richard began to desperatly hit various buttons and switches in hopes to get the speeder working long enough  
for them to get a safe distance away.Liane suddenly looked sharp, as if she thought she had just seen something moving  
through the darkness.  
'There's something out there.'  
she said, now inching away from the speeder door as if expecting it to be torn off by some unknown monster.  
'There's always something out there.'  
Richard replied, not paying any attention at how close Liane was starting to get. She was uncertain if she should stay with  
Richard or take her chances running blindly through the dark, Liane slumped back into her seat. Just then something jumped  
on the top of the trunk of the speeder causing both Liane and Richard to spin around...it was Holly. She was breathing  
heavily and looked beat up.  
'Get out of the speeder-Now!'  
she demanded, the two didn't have to be told twice as they both lept over the unopened doors to stand close to Holly.  
'What's going on? Where's Brian?'  
Liane asked, worried that something had happened to him. Holly seemed to not be listening, she was looking at something  
behind them.  
'Run...Now!'  
'Wha...'  
Richard grabbed Liane's arm before she could even finish her question. As they ran they looked back to see Holly still standing  
on the trunk, she had straightened up and stopped panting. She drew her saber and held it downwards as if waiting for her  
opponent to show up. When the two finally came to a stop, they were standing in a large empty field with several small sand  
dunes-at this point all they could see was Holly's Lightsaber cutting through the inky darkness.  
'Why hasn't she followed us?'  
'There must be a reason. Probably she doesn't want to lead whatever's out there straight to us. She's given us a chance to  
escape what I can only imagine something horrible.'  
replied Richard as he took a seat on a small boulder, he seemed to blend in with the tall grass that surrounded the boulder.  
Liane on the other hand was too anxious to sit and began to pace while keeping her eyes glued to the spot where Holly was.  
'Hey look.'  
Richard looked up from collecting his thoughts to see what had caused Liane to sound suddenly hopeful. A few feet away from  
Holly,assumingly on the hood of the speed was the eerie glow of a green saber, also lowered in an unthreatening fashion.  
'Another Jedi?'  
Liane wondered aloud, but Richard didn't get the impression that this was a good thing, for starters where would this other  
Jedi of come from?  
'Holly's got back up!'  
Cheered Liane happily, cupping her hands together infront of her chest.  
'Liane...I don't think...'  
Richard began but stopped as three more, Blue sabers appeared around the green one on the hood. Liane's joy slowly melted  
away to confusion then to fear as she dropped her hand. Very distantly they could hear the sound of two people talking, one  
they knew was Holly, but the other was one that they had never heard before. All at once the four sabers lunged towards  
Holly who managed to evaid the attack by leaping off of the back of the speeder. However, the attack didn't stop there-  
whoever or whatever was attacking Holly lept over her and tried to hit her with several of the blades, she managed to block this  
attack and quickly put distance between her and the attacker. Richard and Liane had no way of knowing which way Holly  
was facing except for the breif moments when her saber would disappear(this' when she had her back to them).  
'What's going on? I don't get it...Why are they attacking Holly?'  
Liane backed away from the sight, her hands now at her face as she tried to understand what she was watching.  
'Richard...why are the other Jedi attacking her?'  
she yelled, now angry and frusterated at what she thought was going on. Richard made a low growling noise as if to say he  
was too was unsure and upset at what he saw-though he had to wonder why all the sabers stayed on one side, why Holly  
hadn't already been surrounded and over powered. It was just one small thing that seemed to be nagging at him about this  
battle, it didn't make any sense.  
'That's not fair! She's going to die!'  
Liane continued, glancing over at Richard for support-in those breif seconds she turned away something happened that forced  
Richard's eyes to go wide and for him to jump to his feet. Liane spun around just in time to see Holly's saber land on the ground  
and roll away. The four other sabers were all poised to strike the fatal blow, it was apparent that Holly was on the ground  
as the sabers were all angled down.  
'NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'  
Liane screamed, she began to run towards the battle, but ran smack into someone-it was Brian and he looked just as beat up  
as Holly had. Blood and dirt covered his face and skin, his hair was matted with sweat and blood.  
'Liane-stop or you'll be killed!'  
He breathed, grabbing her around the shoulders to hold her in place so that she didn't escape and race off to her death.  
Richard was torn between watching the battle in the distance and Brian warning Liane to stay put.  
'Do you know what's going on?'  
he asked, turning his eyes away from the sabers in hopes to not watch the death of his friend. Brian turned to look at him,  
there was something funny about the look he received, giving Richard the creeps.  
Holly was laying on her side, winded and feeling pain race through her-her saber had been knocked from her hand  
when she was thrown to the ground. As she tried to stand she could feel the anger and hatred of the monster approaching her  
with the lightsabers. She knew that the Droid monster was strong and that she might have had a chance at beating him but the  
instant he drew all four of his sabers, she knew that she was no match for him.  
'This' the end, Jedi!'  
growled the Droid in his raspy voice while raising all four sabers to finish her off. knowing that while she was in this condition  
it would be useless for her to try and escape, though she knew that's what the Droid wanted, he wanted to toy with her and  
could feel his frusteration at her for not participating in his game.  
'Think again Grievous!'  
came a masculine voice-glancing up Holly saw that someone had jumped between her and the Droid. She couldn't clearly make  
out who it was but was certain she knew him from somewhere.  
'I can deal with this creep, go save your friend while there's still time...'  
'Thanks...'  
She replied grateful towards this young man-swiftly she lept to her feet and as she raced towards the landing strips she grabbed  
her saber. Ignoring all pain as she ran across the tarmak, she soon saw the odd shape of the Bounty hunter's ship-it was  
slightly surprising that it was even still there. As she neared the ship she felt the all too common off feeling and glanced around  
in time to see both the bounty hunter and Amber dashing towards the ship-something was shooting at them...Battle Droids.  
She knew she would never make it before the ship launched, so Holly quickly glanced around for another means to get to the  
bounty hunters ship. The closest thing was an ideling Fighter jet, it would have to do-Holly dashed to it, using the force to open  
the cockpit so she could easily just hop in. Once strapped in, she started it up without any trouble, it had been a while since she  
had flown anything and was slightly nervous about this.  
'Good...It can get through the atmosphere...but it's too old for hyperspace travel.'  
she thought aloud as the jet began to lift off the ground-the bounty hunter's ship had just taken off. There was no time to spare,  
Holly looked back down at the ground just making out the shapes of the Battle Droids marching towards the city.She wasn't  
sure where Brian and the others ended up but hoped that they were far enough to avoid being spotted by the Droids. A small  
beep made Holly look to the side of the jet to see a small Astromech sitting there,chittering away to her.  
'I know, but I have to try and save my friend...Hope you don't mind.'  
she replied to it's questions and getting a few more beeps and whistles back as a response. She nodded and returned to  
flipping switches, she was now in the shadow of the ship, making good speed as she was gaining on it.  
'Patch me through to his line.'  
she instructed the Droid who obliged obediently and almost instantly Holly had direct communication with the Bounty Hunter.  
'I'm asking you...turn around and release the girl. She's of no importance of you. besides it's me that your after.'  
There was static for a few moments, but the bounty hunter finally replied.  
'She may be of no importance, but I can still catch a good price for her on the slave market.'  
He snickered, There was some sort of protest from Amber but Holly couldn't make out what she had just said or done.  
speeding up, so that her fighter was nose and nose with the bounty hunter's ship, Holly glanced through her window to look at  
his ship.  
'you'd get a even better deal if you had me, imagine it...let the girl go...'  
'It's too late...see you in hell Jedi!'  
the man cut off the communication, growling Holly was about to open fire on the ship when she heard a very low rumble which  
vibrated throughout her fighter.  
'SHIT!'  
She pulled away as fast as she could, the man's ship was gone in a flash-hitting hyperspace-The bounty Hunter had tried to kill  
her and would have succedded if she hadn't moved. Her fighter was thrown back several times but nothing that she or the  
Droid couldn't handle.  
'Dammit...'  
Holly slammed her fist into her knee, she knew the chances of finding Amber now were slim to none. She turned the fighter  
around to head back home. The sun was rising which would giver her away as soon as she even neared the landing strip at the  
airport. Hopefully the port would be abandoned, the Droids either destroyed by the mysterious Jedi or already in the greater  
Sloopmak area. Either way, Holly knew that she would have to leave this planet, home and friends soon. Now that people  
knew that she was alive,it wouldn't be long before more came looking. She couldn't risk losing any more of those that she  
cared about, she couldn't risk their lives. Landing, Holly knew that the time had finally come, she would have to return to  
Coruscant and resume her life as a Jedi of the order...


End file.
